Krogan Warlord Sentinel
Krogan are large bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environment, scarce resources, and vicious predators. Until the invention of gunpowder, the leading cause of krogan fatalities was "eaten by predators." Though slow, krogan can take tremendous damage in combat, allowing them to inflict grievous harm with impunity. Krogan Warlords have earned the dubious distinction of being the elder statesmen of the species. They hold little regard for the honor that other races often display in combat, resorting to hostage-taking and genocide when victory is at stake. Warlords lug battle hammers onto the field to make quick and brutal work of enemies foolish enough to stick around, and their maturity gives them unsurpassed regenerative capabilities, making them extremely difficult to kill when enraged. Powers Krogan Warlord | shield = 1250 | health = 1000 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement is unable to perform a grab. }} Notable mechanics *The Krogan Warlord Sentinel cannot take cover in the formal sense and is thus unable to perform over-cover grabs as well as vault over or climb up cover. Player Notes General Notes *The Krogan Warlord Sentinel moves slower than other krogan and cannot take cover, though it is the only krogan with health regeneration and 1250 base shield. However the health regeneration still won't be enough on higher difficulties to withstand a concentrated attack on you. **Because of the huge size of the krogan and inability to use cover, maps with lots of high cover and walls are in favor for the Warlord as they make the use of soft cover easier. Maps with small "sections", areas that are separated by walls/cover, are good as they make it easier for the Warlord to get within melee range of enemies packed together by the map layout. *Krogan Charge is replaced with a hammer attack that uses a charge based on the current hammer power. If no charges are present, then it will simply strike with the hammer. **Your current amount of charges is visible on the hammer as holographic rings (Electric Hammer) or biotic charges on the back of the hammer (Biotic Hammer). Keep an eye on it, to make sure you recharge it before using it. **Unlike Krogan Charge of other Krogan characters, the hammer blow will lock onto closer enemies even if they're moving. Geth Bombers are an exception to this; if they increase their height or zoom past the player, the hammer will strike nothing. **Running while executing the heavy melee will still allow the Krogan Warlord to do the Krogan Charge. The Krogan Warlord is unique in that its Krogan Charge deals damage in a small arc in front of the character. *When a Hammer Power is equipped, power damage bonuses increase the damage added by the power to the hammer, in addition to any melee bonuses. When the hammer is uncharged, only melee upgrades affect damage output. **It is possible to use the Heavy Melee to cancel the animation of any Hammer Power when being activated (charging), allowing the Warlord to quickly unleash his charged hammer blow. *Pressing the melee button again after the Krogan Headbutt allows a second and third hit using the Battle Hammer; the final strike with the Hammer will consume any Hammer Power equipped. *The Warlord has the second highest hit-stun resistance in the game, following the Geth Juggernaut Soldier, and it constantly regenerates health, making it one of the best characters to tank with. *Despite its size and low mobility, the Warlord is not immune to sync-kills. To effectively fight enemies with sync-kill attacks one should stand just out of reach, activate whatever hammer powers will be applied, and utilize conventional weapons until the target initiates one of its other attacks. This opening should easily be long enough to deliver a heavy melee and back off before the subject can recover. **Standing above or below (NOT beside) a unit on a ramp will make it impossible for it to sync-kill you. *The Warlord spends a great deal of its time in melee attacks, making many weapons less useful. Many players, therefore, choose an armament that deals great damage in a very short period of time. Most shotguns naturally fit this role, but the Executioner pistol proves remarkably effective at slinging exactly one shot between melee hits while also dealing effective damage at moderate range. The Pistol Melee Stunner together with the Pistol Power Magnifier is a viable alternative to the Shotgun Omni-Blade for a Warlord who makes frequent use of Tech Armor detonation. **Melee mods are multiplicative with respect to the damage bonuses that they grant, while power mods are additive. While power mods add a minor bonus to Tech Armor, and the hammer powers, a melee mod adds a significant bonus to both hammer powers as well as melee attacks. This makes melee mods a much better choice than power mods. Because hammer powers add damage to the regular melee attack, increasing melee damage indirectly increases hammer power damage by a much larger amount than a power mod could.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/16075348/1#16075348 *An extremely damaging combo for high level enemies is to use the Rank 5 Chill Effect of Electrical Hammer to make your target much more vulnerable to a follow up strike with Biotic Hammer. *The Krogan Warlord's Biotic Hammer, when combined with the Shotgun Omni-Blade V can do ~7000 damage to health and shields, ~8,000 to barriers and ~10,000 damage to armour.http://forum.bioware.com/topic/454109-krogan-warlord-damage-formula Cerberus *Phantoms and Atlases should be dealt with extreme care. Since the Warlord's Heavy Melee is slow, this can give them chances to sync-kill the character. *A turret may be your biggest problem, even with the tech armor and regeneration. The Warlord's low mobility and its reliance on melee to deal large amounts of damage will hinder its ability to deal with turrets at range. *Atlases and Nemeses will be your worst problem, as they both inflict significant damage, even with your protection and regeneration. Nemeses are easy enough to kill, but Atlases are both shielded and heavily armored. With a cautious approach, you can still take down Atlases fairly quickly once their shields are gone, due to the armor damage that Biotic Hammer can inflict even on higher difficulties. The Acolyte will work nicely if you are on your own and need to kill the shields. *Although diminutive compared to the krogan, Dragoons should not be underestimated, as they can deal surprisingly heavy damage to you rather quickly, especially attacking in groups. *While in rage mode with the Krogan Warlord with enough points put in melee and biotic hammer you can insta-kill Phantoms. Nothing Cerberus can throw at you will be able to stop you unless you run into an Atlas. Collectors *The Warlord's basic melee attack – a headbutt – sends enemies back quite a way when it's used to kill them. Use it to knock abominations back. *Scions and Praetorians should be dealt with extreme care. Since the Warlord's Heavy Melee is slow, this can give them chances to sync-kill the character. * Contrary to conventional strategy, Scions should be approached and engaged toe-to-toe as quickly as possible as a Warlord. Closing the distance prevents Scions from using their devastating and hard-to-avoid (for the sluggish Warlord) cannon attack while also putting you in perfect distance to use your hammer attacks. *Collectors are typically considered the most dangerous foe to the Krogan Warlord. Abominations will usually damage the Warlord even if killed by melee attacks and Seeker Swarms will disable hammer powers. To fight them, the Warlord should rely heavily on its allies and focus on Collector Troopers and Captains first before moving to engage Scions or Praetorians. *Like Husks, Abominations cannot grab the Krogan Warlord. Because they cannot be stomped on, players should create as much distance as possible between the Abomination and the player to deal with the Abomination with weapons or with a Krogan Charge. **It is possible to kill a Possessed Abomination with Biotic Hammer and not have it explode, though this requires the game to fully register that the cause of death to the Possessed Abomination was not due to a damage over time effect or a Biotic Explosion. Geth *The Geth may be the safest enemy to fight for the Warlord, as they lack a unit with sync-kill capability. * With its natural stun resistance in addition to the health regeneration granted by Warlord Rage, the Warlord is the least likely to be interrupted by geth melee attacks and Geth Prime cannon shots. *Geth Pyros should be your first priority. When they have support they can quickly take down your health. *Electrical Hammer can be very useful here as every single enemy except the basic trooper has a layer of shields that protect themselves. The range on this attack is very favorable too. The extra barrier/shield damage allows for significant damage against the shielding of all the enemies, so that your Biotic Hammer can get to work on armored foes, or unshielded enemies. As an added bonus, if you opt for fire damage, it can also disrupt a Hunter's cloak for a short period of time, making them targetable with other powers from your allies. Furthermore, Eletrical hammer's large splash damage will also likely take out nearby combat drones and turrets that geth primes tend to frequently summon, forcing it to replace them repeatedly instead of attacking you. * While in rage mode with a biotic hammer you can make quick work of a geth prime with only a few biotic hammer strikes. Reapers *Because the Warlord's main attack is slow, Banshees and Brutes should be attacked cautiously. These enemies are often staggered by the force of Biotic Hammer, which can make dealing with them easier when attempting to follow up with a second hammer attack. *Husks cannot grab you, but they can still down you if you are not careful. A light melee, or standard heavy melee should easily dispose of them. References uk:Кроґан-воєвода de:Kroganischer Warlord Wächter Category:Biotics